The apparatus of the present invention relates to the mass production of all plastic cartridges. Cartridges of the type produced by the present invention are used to store and dispense various types of caulking or adhesive substances. Until recently, a majority of such cartridges have been formed of wound paper tubes with either metal or plastic spouts. The present invention is designed to produce all plastic cartridges.